the eight children of Alucard
by sergeant peace
Summary: Alucard has been captured, all of Europe and asia are under control of a vampire claiming Alucard's name, he wants control of the world, but there's a resistance against him, Helling, and Alucard's eight Disciples, can they free Alucard from his prison and push back the invading vampire hoard?
1. Chapter 1

Integra woke yawning, she stood and walked into her bathroom, washing her face off and looking herself in the mirror, she fixed her hair and put her uniform on.

"Sir Integra." Walter said, walking in with a trey of food, "good to see you woke yourself up today."

"Hello Walter," she said, "what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, first is breakfast," he said, putting the trey down, "Then you have a meeting with the heads of the other branches."

She sighed, after the Millennium incident many countries had employed the Hellsing organization, hundreds of bases had sprung up in the Americas, most of Europe (except for Italy), and Asia, and once every six months she would have a meeting with the commanders of the other branches, which usually led to bickering and fighting over who had the hardest country to protect, "Do we have to?" she asked, "can't they just stay at their own bases for once?"

"Sorry Integra, but it has to be done." Walter said, "Now, eat your breakfast, before it gets cold."

* * *

Alucard sat in his Dungeon, swishing his blood wine in it's glass, "ah, so peaceful, so quiet…" he said, "Makes me sick." He sighed and stood up, walking to his coffin and putting a hand on it, he hadn't been allowed to leave his dungeon to go out and kill vampires, the last job he had was a year ago, and it was to kill some weak vampire posing as a diplomat, "waiting bores me so," he muttered, "maybe Sir Integra will allow me to sit in at the meeting today."

Suddenly a sharp lance of pain shot through his heart, he let out a gasp and held his chest, "what…" he said stunned, he looked up, "No…it can't be…someone is attacking my home…" he stood up, a scowl coming across his face, "someone dares to attack my place of birth!" he looked up, his whole body trembling, "WHO! WHO IS ARROGANT ENOUGH TO TRY!"

* * *

Integra felt a tremor rock the entire estate, "what is going on?" she muttered.

"MA'AM!" a soldier shouted, running over to her, "we've just received word that the Romanian branch has been attacked!"

"What!" she stood up.

"We got a call from the commander of the Romanian branch, as of right now, they are under attack by a massive force, we have a direct line of communication with him right now!"

Integra ran towards the communications room, as soon as she stepped into the room her ears were assaulted by the sounds of fighting.

"We need reinforcements!" a voice shouted over the radio shouted, "They got us surrounded, we're completely cut off!"

"This is Sir Integra Hellsing with Hellsing's main headquarters!" Integra shouted, "Commander Augustine what's the situation!"

"We were about to leave for the meeting, when a horde of vampires attacked, they've overrun most of the castle, me and what's left of my men are held up in the armory, please, send back up now!"

"What are you waiting for? Send the back up!" Integra shouted.

"The only units close enough to help won't get there in time," the operator said.

"Damn it they're breaking through!" Augustine shouted, "men! Load up and find some cover!"

An explosion sounded, the sound of machine gun fire, snarls, and explosions filled the air, "there's too many! There's too many! Damn it! We can't hold them back we can't-" the line suddenly cut.

"Commander Augustine." Integra said, "Commander Augustine respond…John! John are you there!"

"He's dead ma'am." The operator said, "probably his entire battalion too."

"H-hello?" a shaky voice asked, "please…someone…anyone…answer!"

"Who is this?" Integra asked, "Identify yourself."

"I-I'm Emile, a-and I work in…in the communications room...please…please help me!"

"Calm down Emile, we'll get you out soon."

"Please hurry! I can hear something trying to break down the door…I don't want to die!"

"You won't die now calm down!"

The sound of the door busting open made Integra jump, "PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE OH PLEASE, AAAAAAAGH!"

"Emile!" Integra shouted.

"Integra Hellsing," a smooth voice said, "leader of the Hellsing Organization, it is good talking to you, even though I cannot meet you face to face."

"Who are you," Integra asked angrily, "and why are you killing all my men?"

"I am Dracula," he said, "and I killed you're men to retake my home."

Integra's eyes widened.

"You dare to call yourself Dracula?" Alucard's deep and menacing voice snarled, "You dare take my name and slander it?"

He laughed, "oh Alucard, the pet of the humans, you lost the right to _my_ name when you were turned into Hellsing's lap dog!"

"Be careful filth," Alucard growled, "you're treading a dangerous path!"

"You're nothing but a weakling Alucard, a puppet of the humans!"

"I'll rip you limb from limb!" Alucard snarled.

"Then do it, I'll be waiting in my home, come if you're strong enough Alucard." The line cut off.

"Alucard what's going on?"

"He wants to challenge me?" Alucard growled, "He wants to take my throne? Well then, show me what you can do, show me your strength!"

"Alucard! I order you to tell me what's going on!"

Alucard turned to her, "a challenger has come to throw me off of my throne," he said, "and I accept his challenge, if only to alleviate my boredom."

"Alucard.'

"I will be heading to Romania in a few minutes," Alucard said, walking out, "Police girl will accompany me."

"Wait just a minute!"

He turned around, "Don't try to stop me." He growled, "This is something beyond your comprehension." And with that he disappeared.

* * *

Seras reloaded her rifle, letting out a sigh, "is something wrong Mistress?" a deep voice asked, she looked up as a large muscular man walked in, his long white hair stopping at his shoulders, and his blue eyes piercing the night, his white muscle-shirt skin tight, showing off his muscles and tucked into his black cargo pants.

"Nothing's wrong Deija," Seras said with a smile, she had met the young man in Russia and had saved him from being killed by a group of angry villagers, since then he's been by her side, saying that he owes her a life debt, "I'm just reloading my gun."

He nodded, "I hear your going with the Vampire King to Romania," he said, "Do you need me to accompany you Mistress?"

"If you want," Seras said, "too be honest, I don't know why he wants me to go, I wouldn't be any use since he'll be in a one on one fight…too be honest if I wanted to I could just say know and stay here."

"Then why don't you?" he asked, "your not his fledgling anymore."

"I may not be his fledgling anymore, but I just can't say no to him."

He nodded, "I understand." He said, he looked up at the sky, "Tonight's a full moon isn't it?"

"Yes, you'll be stronger tonight."

He smiled, showing his sharp teeth, "that's good." He said, picking up a leather Greatcoat and putting it on.

"Police Girl," Alucard said, materializing in front of her, "lets go, put your mutt on a leash too."

Deija growled, standing up.

"Shut it," Alucard snarled, "I'm in no mood to deal with you right now." He turned, "hurry up Police Girl, time is of the essence."

* * *

Seras watched as Alucard walked up to his home, a large stone castle, "Alucard, what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"I want you and the mutt to find the survivors of this base," he said, "I don't know if there are any survivors or even if there are any bodies, but it can't hurt to look."

"So find the survivors and meet you back here?"

"No, find the survivors and get them out of the country," He said, "there's a helicopter on stand-by not too far from here, shoot a flare up and it will come, I will see you back at headquarters Seras."

"Yes sir!" Seras said, saluting.

He smirked, and walked in.

"Deija, do you smell any survivors?"

Deija lifted his head and took a deep sniff, "there's some in a tower not far from here, I don't think the Vampire who attacked knew about them, that or they don't care."

"Then lets go get them, before they do find out." Seras jumped and landed on top of the ramparts of the castle, Deija quickly landing behind her, they slowly made through the castle.

* * *

Alucard walked into the courtyard, "home sweet home," he said with a smile, as soon as he said that, hundreds of Vampires appeared, surrounding him, "so this isn't a one on one fight?" he asked, "was it just a ruse so that you could try to kill me?"

"Count Dracula has more important things to do then to fight you." one snarled, "get him!"

Alucard smiled as the vampires jumped at him, "Release control art Restriction Systems three…two…one, approval of situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

* * *

Seras stopped running as she heard the screams of dying Vampires, "guess Alucard's doing his thing." She said.

"He sometimes scares me." Deija said.

She nodded, "now lets find the survivors."

He nodded.

* * *

Alucard stood in the middle of the blood stained courtyard, the hound of Baskerville walking around his legs, "too easy," he said, looking at the surviving Vampires, "anyone else want to try?"

Immediately the sounds of hundreds of guns being loaded sounded, Alucard looked around and realized that even more Vampires had appeared and now had sophisticated machine guns pointed at his head, "You'll die now Alucard!"

He laughed, "Baskerville, take them."

* * *

Seras walked up a spiral staircase, "are you sure they're in here?"

"I promise," Deija said, "allow me to open the door for you mistress." He said.

"Can you stop calling me that."

"Why? You are my mistress."

Seras sighed, "Never mind."

He nodded, and then turned to the door, quickly kicking it in, as soon as the door was kicked in Deija got a gun barrel shoved into his face, "one move and you die!"

"Stand down," Seras growled, pointing her own gun into the man's face, "Wait…Jack Stryker?"

"Seras!" he said surprised, "damn you sure do know how to scare us." He said, he turned around, "Men! It's all right! It's only Seras and…some gigantic guy…" immediately more men appeared, coming out from behind boxes and crates, "so who is this?"

"His name is Deija," Seras said, "I met him in Russia on my last mission."

"Well your lucky," he said to her, "If she hadn't stopped me I would've shot your head off."

"No you wouldn't have." He said.

"And why not?" Jack asked, raising his gun up again.

Deija grabbed the barrel of the gun and bent it to the side, "because your gun can't fire." He said, and then turned around, "I will make sure no Vampires come by Mistress," he said, walking down the stairs.

"Okay Deija thanks!" Seras shouted back.

"You got him whipped don't you?"

"I'm not forcing him to say it, he just…say's it on his own." She said, scratching her head, "Now…how many survived? "

"A good thirty," he said, "we sent out five to see if we could escape but…they never came back."

"Alright, we need to get out of here before the enemy finds out we're here."

"Alright then, Men! Get ready to move out!"

_Mistress, _Deija's voice said telepathically, _I can see Alucard's fight; he has almost every vampire within this castle drawn to him._

_The one on one battle was a lie? _Seras asked.

_It appears so mistress…I'll keep you posted until its time to leave._

Seras nodded, "alright you lot, lets get ready to leave!"

* * *

Alucard laughed at the remaining vampires, "Did you really think you could kill me?"

"No…not kill you…" one growled, "distract you."

"Distract me from what? Pray-tell."

"From this." Someone said behind him, he turned around and saw an old man holding a weird box made of a shiny white material, the man opened the box a powerful suction started to pull Alucard towards it, "what is this!" he snarled.

"A prison," the old man said, "For the No-life king."

Alucard let out a roar as he was sucked into the white box.

The old man closed the box, "forgive me…" he whispered.

* * *

Seras fell to the ground in pain, "What is this?" She muttered, they were about a mile from the castle when she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Seras, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I…I don't know…" she mumbled, she heard someone running towards them and turned around, seeing Deija come to a skidding halt, breathing hard, "Deija! What happened?'

He looked at her, shaking his head, "the No-life king has been captured." He said.

"What?" she asked, "but that's…that's impossible! He can't have been captured! He's…he's Alucard!"

"Mistress…I promise you… he has been captured."

"No… Sergeant Stryker, we need to go back and save Alucard!"

"Seras…we don't have the man power…" he started.

"I don't care!" Seras shouted, "We need to save him!"

"Seras!" Deija shouted angrily, "There's nothing we can do for him!"

Seras looked at him "I won't leave him Deija!"

He sighed, "Fine," he growled, then punched her in her jaw, she flew back and slammed into a tree, Jack ran over to her, she was out cold, "are you crazy!" he shouted, his men pointing their guns at Deija.

"I had no choice," he growled, "if I hadn't knocked her out then she would've tried to save Alucard, and would have gotten herself killed."

He nodded in understanding.

Deija walked over to her bag and opened it up; he pulled out a flare and shot it into the air.

* * *

The old man walked into the throne room of Dracula's castle, sitting on the old dusty throne was a young man, his long black hair tied back in a pony tail, keeping it out of his red eyes, his clothes were reminiscent of 1700 men, with a black cape around his shoulders, "ah bookman." He said, standing up, "Did you accomplish it?"

"He's trapped inside sir," he said, tossing the white box to him, "no way out for him on the inside."

"Good job Bookman, your services are appreciated."

"I don't care," he said, "you made me go against my former master, a man who cared for me."

"Oh shut up." He growled, "You're my slave now."

He sighed, "I really have fallen," he muttered, "a slave to a monster so weak as yourself."

"Watch your tongue!"

"Why else would you have had me use the box?"

"I said watch your tongue Bookman!" he snarled, "Go find Terrian, tell him to begin the attacks."

'I guess you'll be staying here, am I right?"

He glared at Bookman, "don't forget, I hold the key to your life, continue speaking like you are and I will kill you!"

"I look forward to it sir." Bookman said and left, leaving the young vampire seething.


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard opened his eyes and found himself in a soft bed, _where am I? _he thought, sitting up looking around, the room he was in was dimly lit by the sun streaming through the curtained windows, pictures that he couldn't make out decorated the wall, he stood and walked to a door in the corner, opening it. it led him into a living room, toys were strewn on the floor, he heard someone in the kitchen so he walked over to the entrance, as he stepped in the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon hit his nose.

"So you're finally awake." A familiar voice said, Alucard looked over at the table and saw Integra sitting at the table with Seras and some little boy, "we've been waiting for you for a while."

Alucard looked at all of them Integra and the boy were smiling at him, a fake, sickly smile that made him want to throw up, he looked at Seras, she was smiling but her eyes were troubled, as if trying to tell him something.

"Come sit down sweetie." Integra said, "Sit down and eat."

Alucard put his hand on the chair, but didn't move to sit down, "what's your name?" Alucard asked, looking at the boy.

"You know his name." Integra said with a chuckle, "he's your son after all,"

"Humor me." Alucard said, a glint in his eye.

"It's Alucard Jr, Ali for short." The boy said.

"Now, sit down and start eating." Integra said, her green eyes flashing, "don't you think this food looks good?"

Alucard looked at the food, then at Seras, she shook her head slightly, her smile had disappeared, a Dog's bark made him look up.

"It's that damn stray again," Integra said looking, "it always come's-" she stopped at the sound of a gun being cocked, she looked back at Alucard and he had the Jackal to her head, "Wha- what the bloody hell are you doing!" she shouted.

"One thing you should know about Sir Integra." He said, "Her eyes are blue, not green."

Instantly the boy jumped to attack Alucard, only to be kicked to the side by Seras.

"You will not stop the dark lord from completing his work!" the fake-Integra snarled, "you will die!"

"No," Alucard said as the window shattered and a large, shaggy dog jumped in, red eyes glowing, "you will die, Baskerville, kill them."

Seras turned away as the two fake vampires were ripped apart.

"My dear," Alucard said, making Seras look over at him, he was standing in the door way with Baskerville circling him, "might you change your appearance to how you usually look?"

"Right…" she said, and instantly she changed, her hair got longer and turned from blonde to a dark orange, she got slimmer and shorter.

"Now, what is your real name?" he asked.

"Demetria." She said, with a distinctive Irish accent "Demetria Greene."

He nodded, "my thanks to you Demetria, you helped me even when you didn't have to."

"Might as well, prisoners got to stick together right?" she asked.

"Prisoners?" he asked, "I am no prisoner."

"Just because you're not in chains doesn't mean you're not a prisoner." She said as the house started to disappear the cozy looking home disappeared and was replaced with gigantic walls, with hundreds of thousands of people chained to them, all of them were screaming and trying to rip themselves off of the walls,

Alucard looked back at Demetria, her clothes had changed to a prison jump suit, a metal collar was stuck around her neck with a broken chain hanging on it, "we're all prisoners here.'

Alucard looked around, "hundreds of thousands of Vampires, stuck inside a little box," he said, "how did they get in here, I wonder."

"It's all thanks to the self appointed master of the world," Demetria said,

"Ah, the fake Dracula, who is he really?" Alucard asked.

"Don't know," she said, 'He always went by Dracula, he challenged every full fledged vampire he could find and trapped them in here," she looked around, 'the vampires you see here are some of the strongest I've ever met, he tricked them and hid them here to make sure no one gets in his way," she said, "and now that he's got you then he's won."

Who is he Demetria?" one of the vampires shouted.

"Why is he so important!"

Alucard looked at them, he sent a mental image into each and every one of their heads, showing them exactly who he is.

"Oh…my…god…the No-life King!"

"The Impaler…"

"Vlad Tepes!"

"DRACULA!"

All of them except for Demetria fell to their knees with their heads bowed.

Alucard smiled, "Now that you know who I am I can get to work." He said.

"What can you do?" Demetria asked, "your in a prison, no way out."

"I don't have to get out." He said, "Baskerville."

Upon hearing it's name the Hound of Baskerville ran over to its master, sitting in front of him with all it's eyes alert and ready.

"Execute order six-six-six, the Tartarus initiative."

Baskerville nodded and stood, running right at the wall, fazing straight through it.

"But…how?" Demetria asked, shocked as she watched Baskerville run through the wall, "no one can faze through anything in here."

"This prison is designed to keep vampires in, Baskerville is not a Vampire, he is my familiar."

"But…but…"

"Do not worry about anything my Irish Rogue," he said, "soon we will be free."

Demetria nodded, about to sit down, and then she remembered something, "what's…what's the Tartarus Initiative?"

He smiled, "something that will make sure we are sprung from this Prison."

"But what is it? What's the Tartarus Initiative!"

"It will bring all hell down on my Enemies!" He said with a manic laugh.

* * *

Seras sat atop the Eiffel Tower in France, Harkonnen in her hands, _Seras! They've broken through the blockade! It's a slaughter down here we need your help! _A voice shouted over the Radio.

"Get to shelter, I'm going to use the Explosive rounds." She said into her headpiece.

_Roger that!_

Seras looked down the sights of Harkonnen, down in the streets she saw the Artificial Vampires running up the street, Zombified hordes behind them, "see if you can handle this." She growled, pulling the trigger, the large round shot out of the barrel and into the middle of the horde, vaporizing many of the Vampires, but it didn't even put a dent into their ranks, she continued to fire, "Deija! I need you to attack their flank!"

_Already on it Mistress,_ Deija's deep voice said.

Seras watched as she saw a large ball of fur smash into the side of the vampire's flanks, ripping through them.

_Seras Victoria, come in Seras Victoria, _Walter's voice said.

"What is it Walter? I'm kind of busy right now." Seras asked.

_Relay this order to the ground troops, all units must fall back and retreat to the British coast._

"What!" Seras shouted angrily.

_No Arguing Seras, we've lost France, we must protect our borders now._

'But what about the Civilians? What about my men stuck down in the streets?"

_All Civilians we found are already being transported out of country, as for your men…I'm sorry Seras, there's no way to reach them._

Seras Clenched Harkonnen's barrel in anger, she clenched it so hard she bent the barrel in, "all units…" she said into her headpiece, her voice quivering in anger, "fall back to the Helicopters, retreat."

_Roger, Platoon B3 falling back._

_Platoon C13 retreating._

_Platoon A7 in full retreat._

_This is Platoon A2, we cannot retreat, we are pinned down in Palais des papes with Platoon D4 and the remnants of SAS platoon C5, there's no way for us to fall back._

"Deija, do you think you can reach them?"

_Sorry Mistress, I cannot, too many enemy troops for me to make it there._

_Ma'am, we'll hold for as long as we can, we got a few supply trucks in here with us, we can hold out._

"Soldier, just hold on, I'll get some choppers to go in to pick you up!"

_Ma'am, you send a heli into this Hot spot then your risking the lives of those pilots, we'll hold out for as long as we can, we won't let this spot fall without a fight._

Seras looked down, "roger that…" she muttered into the headpiece, "give'um hell soldier."

_Will do ma'am, see you in a few hours, I'll buy the drinks._

Seras tore the headpiece off her head and threw it off the tower, she stood up and looked over the burning city, "Another one falls…" she muttered, then jumped down.

* * *

"France, Germany, Spain, Romania most of Russia, China and Japan," Sir Integra said, looking at everyone around her war table, "all these strongholds have fallen."

"With their fall, most of Europe has gone easily," Walter said, "the only strongholds standing are Britain and Italy."

"You count out Russia." Deija said, leaning against the wall.

"It is cut off from us and almost completely overwhelmed." Sir Integra said, "The only thing stopping it from being completely overrun are the Northern Wolves, your old tribe."

Deija looked down.

"I hate to say it," the recently promoted captain Jack Stryker said, "but we're fucked, there's no way we can win."

"Do you have so little faith in the Hellsing Organization, Captain Stryker?"

Stryker sighed, "we lost more men then we actually saved, we left almost all civilians behind in Germany and Spain."

"That reminds me, what happened to all the civilians?"

"The ones who weren't torn apart immediately have been placed into work camps." Walter said, "They are enslaving all humans."

"Leaving us with almost nothing for troops or workers." Stryker said.

"What about the Americans?" one of the Generals asked, "they have hundreds of thousands of soldiers at the ready!"

"They're trying all they can to keep the fighting contained along the Texas-Mexico border and in California General Hemmingway," Integra said, "you forget that the Americans got hit the same time Germany did."

"They already lost Hawaii and Alaska, and California is nothing but ash." Stryker said.

"So, we're finished?" Hemmingway asked.

A loud crash made everyone jump, "WE ARE NOT FINISHED!" someone shouted, making everyone turn around, Seras stood in the door way, her fist against the wall, leaving a gigantic crack in it, "until this island falls and I die, we are not finished!"

"My mistress is right," Deija said, "Britain stands as a beacon of hope, if we can hold out, then many will rally behind us."

"Who's left to rally?" Stryker asked,

'Parts of Africa and South America still stand." Hemmingway said, "if we can get a message to them we may be able to arrange an effective resistance."

"That's not good enough!" Seras shouted, "We should launch an all out counter strike!"

"Seras that won't do anything except kill more men."

"And sitting here doing nothing will do the same!" Seras growled.

"You must calm down," Someone said, everyone turned around again, this time, a large muscular African man stood in the door way, he was dressed like a shaman, complete with a staff that had an animals skull on the handle with feathers hanging around the skull, his glowing red eyes looked at everyone in the room, "it is unwise to get angry during war."

Instantly every single person inside the war room jumped up, pulling out handguns and aiming at the man, Deija snarled, changing into his full wolf form.

"Calm down my wolf friend," he said, "I am on your side."

"Who are you?" Integra asked, her gun out and ready.

"I am Abidemi, Shaman of the western tribes of Africa." He said, he fell to one knee and bowed to Integra, "I am honored to be in your presence, Great, Sir Integra."

"Likewise." Integra said, putting her gun up, "what are you here for Abidemi?"

"I have been summoned by my old master." He said, standing up.

"And who is your old master?" she asked.

"Alucard," Abidemi said, making everyone stare at him in shock.

"How…how did Alucard Summon you?" Seras asked urgently, "HOW!"

"Calm down, my sister, he sent Baskerville." He said, "Which reminds me…where did that Dog get to?"

As if on queue Baskerville materialized on the table, gnawing on a large bone.

"Ah, there he is," Abidemi, said, patting the dogs' head.

"Baskerville…" Seras muttered.

"Yes, it seems Alucard has activated Order 666, something that hasn't happened in over two hundred years."

"What is Order 666?" Integra asked, very intrigued.

He smiled, "hundreds of years ago," Abidemi started, "Alucard knew that he could not call himself unbeatable, he could be captured, so he made an Order, Order 666."

"But what does it do?" Walter asked.

"Come on, tell us!" Stryker said.

"Order 666 is a call for all of Alucard's Fledglings to come to his age."

"There's more than just us?" Seras asked.

"Yes, eight in fact." He said, "you and me are two, the six others are scattered around the world."

"Why didn't Baskerville gather them all?"

"Because he could only remember me." he said, "remember, Baskerville is just a dog, even he has his drawbacks."

"Well then, Abidemi," Stryker said, standing up, "are you here to help us?"

"No, I am here to get Seras Victoria." He said, "then I will find the others and attack the animal that trapped my master."

"Wait a second!" Integra said angrily, "Seras is under my employment, I need her here!"

"She's our Trump card," Stryker said, "without her we'll be overrun."

"With her and the others, we can win this war without harming you humans." Abidemi said.

"Absolutely not!" Integra shouted.

"I'll do it," Seras said.

"What!"

"Sir Integra, if we want a chance of winning this war we need Alucard." Seras said, "and if we can get seven Full-fledged vampires to attack their base of operations, we can get that much closer to him."

"Seras, we need you here."

"Me staying here doesn't give you a better chance of survival!" she said angrily, "My presence here does nothing! If they decided to attack in force tomorrow then they would overrun us, no matter how much killing me and Deija do will make no difference, but If I get Alucard out of his prison, then he'll be able to send all these bastards back to hell!"

Sir Integra studied Seras' face, "fine," she said, "Go with him, we'll hold down the fort as long as we can here."

Seras nodded, "thank you Sir Integra." She said Saluting.

Integra nodded her head, "Captain Stryker, rally the men, we need to start setting up defenses." She said, standing and walking out.

"Yes ma'am!" Stryker said, running out of the room behind her.

"Ms. Victoria," Walter said, "do be careful."

Seras nodded to the old man, then turned to Abidemi, "alright, when do we leave?" she asked.

"Yes, when do we leave?" Deija asked, standing beside Seras.

"No, Deija you need to stay here and help them."

"I will not leave your side Mistress." He said.

"He can come," Abidemi said, "now please, come closer."

Seras stepped forward, so did Deija.

"Now, put your hand on my staff." He said, both did so, "Lanuae Magicae: Lorem Ipsum!" he shouted and instantly all three of them vanished.


End file.
